That Butler, Learning
by PriscillaKing
Summary: Sebastian reminisces about the times he was anything but the perfect butler. Warning: Corporal punishment/spanking *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed my last fics, your support is always greatly appreciated!**

**I'd also like to let you know I'm not sure how long this story will go on for, but if you all review and follow it would be a great help and encouragement for me. :) Thanks also goes to Fullmetal224 for the request :). Also, you won't have to read any of my other stories to understand this one, it takes place early in Ciel and Sebastian's contract, somewhere a little after the time of Ciel and Sebastian's contract.**

**Now, with all that out of the way, on with the story!**

_**Warning-If you disagree with possible corporal punishment of adults or children in this story please turn back now.**_

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshituji :'(**

** Chapter 1-Learning**

Sebastian Michaelis, Butler of Phantomhive manor, loyal, strong, level-headed, obedient, calm...the list is endless. Sebastian was a perfect butler, through and through.

But he wasn't always.

Oh yes, looking back, Sebastian had been completely unaware of just how much work it would be to care for Ciel. He couldn't feel temperature or taste flavors, he couldn't tell if his master liked chocolate more than vanilla, or if he was getting sick. He was a complete ameteur, that much was certain. He had to learn how to do things step by step, instead of instantly creating lavish dinners out of nothing, he had to actually _go and do it himself_, which annoyed him to no end.

His temper was even worse.

More often than not, Sebastian was usually found in the kitchen after a particularly annoying temper tantrum from his master, smashing pots down on the stove or flinging knives at random targets. Oh but he'd never strike the young master out of anger no matter how much the boy annoyed him.

That didn't mean he didn't _want_ to though.

This went on for a while before Sebastian started confiding in the one person who knew how to deal with Ciel besides his parents: Tanaka.

It hard been hard, his temper was near uncontrollable, and he had suffered for it numerous times. Tanaka was the only one who knew about it. Sebastian always made an excuse to leave the room before he blew his top in front of the young master. However, Tanaka was _not_ the overly forgiving type.

"This is getting a bit ridiculous, don't you think Sebastian?"

Sebastian frowned and stared up at the disapproving eyes of the former butler, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He'd really done it this time. Even the young master was angry at him now. He hadn't been able to calm himself down before he all but forced the boy into the bath he had been avoiding for the past hour. Ciel had almost swallowed too much water before Sebastian caught hold of his senses and pulled him out. Tanaka then took over and-with a well known gesture-sent Sebastian to wait in his room. He normally would be lectured for a long_, long _time, but now he knew he wouldn't get off that easily. Not with Tanaka at least.

"If you really want to be the Phantomhive butler, we have to do some serious work on that temper of yours." Said Tanaka, his normally kind eyes replaced with disappointment.

"_We?"_ Sebastian questioned.

"You obviously don't know how to control yourself when around humans." Tanaka stated simply. He'd long figured out Sebastian was a demon, but it was not his place to bring the matter up with the young master. He trusted the child to have a reason for his decisions, he had grown up quite fast for his age after all.

"I control myself just fine when the human in question isn't an impertinent _brat_." Sebastian snapped, his anger from earlier coming back full force.

He knew it wasn't his place to speak of the young master behind his back, but the idiotic child wouldn't pay attention during lessons, wouldn't eat what he deemed disgusting, wouldn't rest when he was ill, Sebastian was at his demonic wits end!

"While that may be true, as the saying goes-you can't punish someone for something you do yourself." Tanaka countered, sighing. It was like living with _two_ children in the manor instead of one. Sebastian was just an adult version of Ciel really, their tempers could light a frozen room on fire. And their determined stubbornness was even worse. Sebastian's especially. Ciel had at least a minimal amount of respect for adults, while in Sebastian's case, he often drew out arguments for longer than necessary.

"Yes, but-"

"I expect you to apologize to the young master after this, Sebastian." Tanaka said, searching his breast pocket for something.

"He earned it. If I were to apologize he'd lose what little respect for me he has" Sebastian argued, watching confusedly as Tanaka pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"What the young master would have for you is not respect, but fear." Tanaka said, his usually calm eyes growing serious. "I cannot let this happen again, and without anyone else to drive the matter home to you, I suppose it'll have to be me."

The ring was held out to Sebastian, who looked at it strangely.

"What is this?" He asked, taking it in his hand. His hand tingled upon contact and he twirled the band of silver in his hand. It almost seemed to be...glowing.

"I dug that out when I figured out your true nature." Came Tanaka's voice. "Put it on."

The curiosity getting the better of him, he peeled off his glove with his teeth and tossed it aside, slipping on the ring.

He instantly felt heavy, like he'd been weighed down by chains, and his mouth stung for a moment before he ran his tongue over it, finding not sharp, deadly fangs, but plain human teeth.

That's it, that's what he felt like-human. Utterly, terribly,_ human_.

"What...did you do?" Sebastian gasped. "I'm...!"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic." Tanaka said, rolling his eyes. "It's only temporary."

"Why?!"

"I can't punish you if you don't feel pain, even you should figure that out." Tanaka replied, his face showing clear amusement.

"What do you mean punish me?!" Sebastian demanded, shooting out of the chair to stand. He felt so much heavier now, it was depressing. Was this really how humans felt all the time? He had a whole new respect for humans now, this must be torture! How do they run as fast as they do?!

"I told you, I cannot let this happen again, you could've put the young master's life in grave danger Sebastian."

Sebastian's stomach churned uncomfortably. He knew the old butler was right, but for Tanaka to go so far as to punish him? There was no way he'd just let himself be harmed, not that the man could do anything harsh to him-he was old after all.

"Tanaka please, while I appreciate your help with understanding the young master, it has nothing to do with me personally. I can promise you it won't happen again, I'll reflect upon my actions today." There. That sounded convincing enough, surely Tanaka would have a change of heart now. Sebastian was trying really hard to look remorseful. It was so terribly obvious he was bluffing now that he was human. No wonder Sebastian could see through all their lies! It's impossible to lie with-with this-_guilt__!_

Tanaka was never that easily swayed either. Years with the previous earl Phantomhive had taught him to tell when one was lying.

"Oh, I'm quite sure you'll reflect upon what you've done today. I will make sure of it." Tanaka said, reaching out with lightening fast speed and snatching Sebastian's wrist, his iron grip tight.

"What-wait You have no right!" Sebastian barely had enough time to gasp before Tanaka sat down in his once occupied chair, flinging him over his lap with strength Sebastian had no idea the elder butler possessed. If only he was a demon-he wouldn't have been flipped like a pancake! He really needed to eat more-he'd be harder to lift if he was heavier...

"Looks like you need a bit of attitude adjustment as well." Tanaka said lightly, pulling Sebastian's wrists behind his back and holding them both with one hand.

"Surely you didn't think that a previous Phantomhive butler such as I was just a helpless old man did you?" He continued, seeing Sebastian's shocked face.

Sebastian murmured something that sounded distinctly like 'Old man' and Tanaka looked down at the younger man on his lap disapprovingly, deciding that he'd stalled long enough.

Tanaka brought his hand down with an impressive **'SMACK!'** on the demon's backside, the younger male going rigid.

"Stop! I'm not a child! I'm far older than you are!"

"Oh really? I was under the impression that you were five."

**'Smack!'**

Sebastian pulled against Tanaka's grip on his wrists, cursing the ring he couldn't pull off and cursing Tanaka for making him wear it. If he'd only known what it would do, he _never_ would have put it on! No, he would've thrown it across the room indefinitely!

**'Smack!'**

"Enough! Didn't I say I'd reflect on my previous actions?!" Sebastian argued, kicking his legs up and down, which only served to amuse Tanaka more. The perfect Sebastian Michaelis squirming at the lightest tap-it was almost laughable.

"A child's way of getting out of punishment. Or _trying _to at least." Tanaka replied, bringing his hand down right on Sebastian's under curve. "I am no fool Sebastian, you've earned this."

"I have not!"

This time Tanaka ignored the demon's arguments and focused simply on smacking that wriggling, soft target. Goodness, Sebastian was dead set on fighting him to the bitter end wasn't he?

"Hold **'Smack!'** still." Tanaka ordered, his tone no longer pleasant.

"No!"

**'Smack!'**

"Stop moving or I'll pull down your pants." Tanaka threatened, "I am _not_ afraid to humiliate you after endangering the young master Sebastian."

Sebastian froze at the mention of his pants and stopped wiggling, choosing instead to clench his fists and bear it. He was a demon, he could handle something so trivial as a spa-no-a _smacking._ He refused to call it the latter. he was _not_ being _spanked_.

**'Smack!'**

Although the sting in his backside was beginning to protest otherwise.

"Alri-ah!-Alright!" Sebastian gave in. "I'll apologize!"

"Really?"

**'Smack!'**

"_YES!_"

"A good start, but that doesn't mean I'll stop." Tanaka said, his voice one of pure amusement.

Sebastian groaned and laid his forehead on Tanaka's thigh in despair. It was really starting to hurt now, without his demonic abilities to heal him, he was feeling the full effects of Tanaka's hand.

**'Smack!' 'Smack!' 'Smack!' 'Smack!' 'Smack!'**

"Agh! Don't you think you've done enough?!"

Sebastian was beginning to tear up, mortified, he shook his head violently, trying to rid his face of the horrible wet drops. It did _not_ hurt. He would _not _feel _pain_.

After about ten more hard spanks Sebastian gave in and let the tears flow down his cheeks silently, still refusing to show the man he was having an effect on him.

"Almost done, Sebastian." Came Tanaka's voice.

_Almost?!_

Sebastian was ready to start praying for it to end, _praying_. He just hoped Tanaka would get this over with quickly. He was on the verge of a breakdown. How these humans dealt with these conflicting emotions every day, he'd never know.

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by the clink of metal and leather sliding through cloth.

_'No...no, no, no, no!'_

"Wait, you don't have to do this! I'll apologize! I'll never do it again!" Sebastian cried, ignoring his pride, his age, or even who it was that was punishing him. All he felt was pain, and he hated it. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been in so much pain. To any other human, it might've been trivial, but to a demon who's lived hundreds of years without so much as feeling the prick of a finger, it was terrible.

"Are you a creature of the devil or aren't you?" Tanaka taunted, doubling up his belt. "I thought demons liked pain."

"_Inflicting_ pain! Not_ receiving_ it!" Sebastian argued.

"And you sincerely felt the need to inflict pain on the young master?"

Sebastian frowned and squeezed his eyes shut, more tears escaping his eyes. Tanaka was right of course, he was rarely ever wrong. But Sebastian was still refusing to understand exactly how he had done wrong.

Sebastian heard a soft hiss as the leather flew through the air and he braced himself, although he knew it would do little to stop the pain.

**'CRACK!'**

Sebastian grit his teeth hard, refusing to make a sound.

**'CRACK!' 'CRACK!'**

A whimper escaped is throat and he gripped the leg of the chair, his legs starting to kick again.

**'CRACK!' 'CRACK!' 'CRACK!'**

Soft sobs escaped the demon's mouth, his eyes squeezed shut in a futile attempt to stop the tears.

"Enough! I'm sorry!" Sebastian pleaded.

"I know." Was Tanaka's only response.

**'CRACK!' 'CRACK!'**

Sobs freely escaped Sebastian's mouth, he didn't even bother to muffle them. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been punished like this, or if this was the first time. Previous master had been ruthless enough to bet him every once in a while, but it never lasted long. Sebastian would always scare them into never doing do again...however it was obvious that Tanaka wouldn't be so easily scared. Not to mention the fact that if he gave the man a heart attack the young master would kill him, or try to anyways.

Two more swats later and Sebastian was righted, standing in front of Tanaka with his eyes cast downward. He'd surely get lectured now, Tanaka was never one to not make sure he'd understood completely. After several moments, the former butler broke the uncomfortable silence:

"You can take that ring off now." Tanaka said, gesturing to Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian quickly yanked the silver band off his finger and a wave of relief flooded through him as the pain quickly started to fade and he felt light and fast again. He would never take being a demon for granted again, he wanted to hug himself now that he was back to normal.

"I believe you have an apology to make, correct?" Came Tanaka's kind voice, without a single hint of disappointment.

"Y-yes sir."

Tanaka sighed, shaking his head amusedly "Don't be so dramatic. you're forgiven, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes widened and his eyes snapped up to meet Tanaka's, his eyes searching for any hint of a lie. Finding none, he raised his head hesitantly. He was...forgiven? He'd never been formally forgiven before. There were those who no longer hated him for past offenses, but he'd never been told he was 'forgiven'.

He suddenly found himself smiling slightly and nodded, turning obediently towards the door when Tanaka shooed him off. He didn't care if he had to apologize. He'd do better, no way would he let this happen again. Even if his master was an insufferable brat sometimes. Sebastian would the best butler ever.

One hell of a butler indeed.

**Thank you so much for reading! I'd really appreciate a review or favorite! Also, if you have any ideas or requests, you can pm me anytime! I love challenges and I love hearing your opinions! Thanks again for all your support!**

**-Priscilla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Weekday! Thank you all for the great support to this series, I really do appreciate it! I'm not sure if I'll have time to update this week-It's a little crazy over here *sweatdrop* But don't worry! There will be at least five chapters to this whole story, I'll try to keep them above 1500 words each, but I'm lazy, so I might split 'em up if I have to.**

**Anyway, this specific chapter arc (which will be a two-shot) was a request from one of my irl friends, she loves kiddy Sebastian, so here's a two chapter series of mini Sebby :). And he's so much easier to punish as a kid!**

_**Warning!-If you disagree with the punishment of minors in any way, shape or form, I kindly suggest you turn back now!**_

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

Chapter 2-The Misadventures of Mini Sebastian! (Part 1 of 2)

It was a cold, rainy day in London, no one was out on the street besides beggars and stray dogs. However, despite the frigid November weather a certain earl and butler found themselves in front of a morbid looking funeral shop, run by the local reaper.

"Undertaker? Are you in here?" Called the earl as the two entered the dark, suspicious smelling shop filled with coffins.

Ciel's latest case had been nothing short of troublesome, a recent string of murders was nothing particularly new in the heavily populated area of London, England, however with the murderers unique killing style Ciel had become increasingly interested, but with no leads or clues at the crime scenes the earl had no choice but to turn to undertaker for help.

"Oh my, come to try out your specially made coffin earl?"

Ciel turned and spotted the lid of an upright coffin being lifted and watched uninterested as the retired reaper exited the object and smiled creepily at the two before him.

"I need your help with the recent killings, the victims were brought to you correct?" Ciel asked him emotionlessly.

"Maaaybe. But you know the price of that information, don't you mr. butler?" Said Undertaker, turning to Sebastian.

"Shall I deal with this myself young master?" Sebastian asked amusedly. "Or perhaps you'd like to deal with this yourself?"

Ciel glared at the demon with contempt before silently exiting the room, letting his butler take over.

-5 minutes later-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ciel jumped at the sudden explosion of laughter and hesitantly entered the dark shop, raising an eyebrow at the shinigami writhing on the floor, slightly drooling.

"Oh that was brilliant butler! You should seriously consider a comedic profession!" Undertaker laughed.

"I'm simply one hell of butler, no more, no less." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Enough already." Ciel snapped, getting irritated. "We've paid your price Undertaker, now tell us what you know about the victims."

Undertaker rolled over and pulled himself up onto his desk, still giggling and out of breath.

"Alright, alright." Said Undertaker. "Honestly, I figured you police people would've found out that there was something odd about these murders already."

"Odd?" Ciel questioned. "So you do know something then?"

"Of course I do, it's hard not to notice a large number of demon children being killed." Undertaker said plainly.

"_Demon_ children?"

"Weren't expecting that were you earl?" Undertaker giggled. "Apparently, someone's targeting demons kiddies, hm, I wonder why?"

Sebastian smirked as Ciel looked up at him suspiciously. What little trust the child had in him, hadn't he sworn only to do his bidding?

"So we should be able to find out who the murderers next target should be fairly easily." Ciel said, looking back at undertaker.

"Not so fast earl." Undertaker said, looking between them. "Only demon children can sense other demon children, isn't that right mr. Butler?"

"It is as you say." Sebastian confirmed.

"So the murderer has to be a child then, a demon child." Ciel concluded. "Sebastian, you can change forms can't you?"

"Yes, however I don't think it will have the same effect." Sebastian told him seriously.

"No worries!" Undertaker smiled, lifting up a large glass bottle. "I've got just the thing!"

Undertaker wasted no time in popping the cork off the top and splashing the entire bottles contents on Sebastian, who barely even blinked.

"Wh-what the hell did you do?!" Ciel snapped, watching the liquid sizzle upon contact with the demon's skin.

"It's a natural de-aging potion I got a long time ago. Never thought I'd need it until now. Don't worry, the effects are only temporary. You've got about a week before your butler returns to normal." Undertaker explained, watching the butler slowly start to shrink.

Sebastian looked down at himself with disinterest, watching the floor come closer and closer till he was looking up at the young master, who suddenly smirked.

"How does it feel to be shorter than me, Sebastian?" Ciel taunted, watching Sebastian's transformation stop once his height reached Ciel's stomach. Luckily, his clothes shrank too, since they'd also been splashed.

Sebastian didn't answer, he just stared up at Ciel with large, red, doe-like eyes.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, but he received no answer.

"Oh, one thing I forgot to mention." Said Undertaker. "His mind has reverted back to that of a toddler as well. He probably doesn't know who you are."

"And you failed to mention that until _now_?!" Ciel snapped loudly.

"Oops." Undertaker said shrugging. "I suggest you get to work 'fore that potion wears off, there's only so much of it to go around ya know."

Sebastian didn't resist when Ciel grabbed his wrist and dragged him out to the carriage, giving Tanaka a 'don't ask' look when the steward looked questioningly at the mini Sebastian.

Once the were safely on their way back to the manor, Ciel looked back down at Sebastian, who hadn't taken his eyes off him the whole time.

"Do you know who I am Sebastian?" Ciel asked, deciding to be blunt.

Sebastian shook his head and shifted in his seat, swinging his legs up and down. He hadn't said a word, and for some reason Ciel felt an undeniable urge to get the boy to talk. Who knew what Sebastian was like as a kid? This could be Ciel's only chance to get some dirt on Sebastian!

"How old are you Sebastian?" Ciel asked curiously.

Sebastian seemed to think it over for a second before mumbling something Ciel couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I'm 100!" Sebastian repeated, his eyes less serious. "How old are you human?"

Ciel's eye twitched as he stared down at the smiling demon child. Sebastian really knew nothing about humans at all at this age...

"I'm...13." Ciel answered, unnerved by his sudden change of mood. It looks like all the boy needed was a little push and he was just like any other normal toddler-well, as normal as a demon child could get anyway.

"You're really small, even for a human!" Sebastian said, his voice light and childish. "Hey human, why are you hiding our mark behind that patch? Are you embarrassed? hey, you look really girly for a boy huh, human? You s-"

"Enough!" Ciel shouted, more than a little irritated. "I'm not _'__human'_ I'm Ciel, and I'm your _master_, so treat me as such."

Sebastian's face dropped into an emotionless expression once again, and he turned away from Ciel, looking toward the ground.

"I'm sorry_, _master." Came Sebastian's voice, soft and anxious.

'Back to square one.'

**_-Time Jump!-_**

After the long, silent trip back to the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian was left in his room while Tanaka tended to the young master.

"Mr. Sebastian certainly is...different as a child, don't you think young master?" Said Tanaka conversationally.

"Hm..." Ciel agreed, getting a bad feeling the more he thought about Sebastian being alone...

=With mini-Sebby=

"Aw, I think I'm lost..."

After about half an hour of waiting alone, Sebastian had gotten bored and decided to roam the mansion in search of his master. However now he couldn't tell where he was going and he had the feeling he was going in circles.

He turned a corner and his sensitive ears started to pick up voices, one female, two male. He ran down the corridor to the source of the sound, and as he turned another corner he ran right into Meyrin, bringing them both to the ground.

"W-who is that?!" Said Finny, helping Meyrin to her feet. "He's so cute~!"

"I'm not cute! I'm a lethal demon!" Sebastian protested, dusting himself off.

"Aaww!" Meyrin gushed, picking him up into her arms. "You are positively adorable yes you are!"

"Put me down human!" Sebastian yelled, pushing Meyrin away as she tried to snuggle him.

"Oi, what's a kid like 'im doin' 'ere anyway?" Bardroy wondered, staring at Sebastian.

"I'm not a kid! I'm twice your age!" Sebastian protested, jumping out of Meyrin's arms onto the ground. "You'll never catch me!"

Sebastian giggled and ran in a random direction, looking back at the dumbfounded servants with a taunting smirk.

"Oi! get back here you brat!" Bard called, racing after him. Soon the other two servants joined the chase and they ran all over the mansion, following the demon and running up and down the hallways.

Sebastian slowed down a bit to keep himself in the servants' sight, but he was still too fast for them to catch. He raced through ballrooms, up staircases and down corridors, giggling and making sure he couldn't get caught.

Sebastian ran down yet another empty hall and rounded a corner, running right into someone, knocking them over for the second time that evening.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" Ciel snapped, picking himself up.

"Sorry master~!" Sebastian said automatically, still clinging to Ciel's torso.

"Get off already, what where you doing running around like that?" Ciel asked him, looking up as the other servants reached them.

"There you are you brat!" Bardroy called, reaching for Sebastian. "What do you think you're doin'?!"

Sebastian clung to Ciel tightly, refusing to let go. The game was over, but he still refused to get caught.

"What's going on? What did Sebastian do?" Ciel asked them.

"_Sebastian?!_" The trio cried, shocked.

"Under temporary circumstances Sebastian will be like this, you are to treat him no differently than usual." Ciel instructed, struggling to pry Sebastian off of him.

"Sebastian, let go. Now." Ciel ordered, getting frustrated. No matter how young he was, the butler-turned-baby was still stronger than him!

"Nooo!" Sebastian whined, holding tightly to Ciel's torso.

Ciel sighed and pulled Sebastian up into his arms, carrying him away from the servants and down to his study, where he dropped him onto the floor and sat at his desk.

"You can stay here if you want, but be quiet." Ciel ordered, lifting a few documents to his face.

Sebastian frowned and sat next to Ciel on the ground, taking off his glove and tracing the mark on his left hand.

"Hey master?" Sebastian called.

"Not now."

Sebastian pouted and stood up, peering over the earl's shoulder. Deciding that Ciel's work was uninteresting, Sebastian looked around, spotting a large inkwell on a side table beside a chair. Feeling mischievous, Sebastian sat in the chair and dipped his finger in, swishing it around. Humans had some interesting things, demon contracts were usually written in blood, but Sebastian guessed that humans didn't have an abundance of the substance like demons did, so they needed things like ink.

He dipped another finger in and pulled it out, rubbing his black stained fingers together, he looked around quickly before planting one of his fingers on the table, waiting a few seconds before lifting it up. He admired the black fingerprint for a second before dipping every finger into the inkwell one by one, getting each digit fresh with ink.

Once he'd gotten his hands completely black Sebastian hid them behind his back, walking up to Ciels desk. There were plenty of blank pages on the desk top, but after a while of making them sticky with ink without Ciel's notice, the written parchments were starting to have more appeal...

'I wonder if he'll notice...?' Thought Sebastian.

Ciel was paying absolutely no attention to him, all his attention was on the document in his hands. Sebastian picked up one of the many papers n the desk and stamped his finger on it, satisfied at the fingerprint that was left there. He stamped his fingers on the page until he formed an S on the bottom of the page. He continued like this until almost every document had some kind of graffiti on it, a star here, a circle there, every page was decorated in black ink spots, some documents were so ink-littered you could barely tell what they had been about.

Suddenly, there was a loud cry of horror above him and Sebastian dropped the paper in his hands, looking up sheepishly. Ciel stared down in mute anger until Sebastian let out a nervous giggle, and Ciel's face went red and his eyes narrowed down at the red eyed, guilty looking toddler before him.

"Y-you little-!"

Sebastian yelped as Ciel reached out and grabbed his wrist, throwing back his chair as he stood up.

"You idiotic child!" Ciel yelled, pulling Sebastian away from his desk. "Do you even know how much work you just destroyed?!'

"I didn't _destroy_ it, I just...decorated it." Sebastian said, smiling innocently.

Ciel growled and pulled Sebastian out of the room, toward the servants' quarters. Sebastian remained fairly calm as he was dragged, however he was getting more and more nervous the closer they came to his bedroom.

"Wh-where are we going?"Sebastian asked nervously, getting no answer. "Master?"

"Shut up."

Sebastian flinched and stayed quiet as they reached his bedroom, Ciel pushing him in as they entered the pristine room.

"You really don't feel guilty or responsible at all do you?" Ciel said, staring down at the innocent looking child.

"They weren't _that_ important..."

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he pulled Sebastian to the bed, careful not to touch the demon child's ink stained hands.

"Hey- wait, master-!"

"Be. quiet." Ciel ordered, his voice dangerously low.

Sebastian shut his mouth and didn't struggle as Ciel sat down and pulled Sebastian toward him, making Sebastian confused. He was even more confused when Ciel tugged him over his knees and started pulling his pants down.

"What are you-"

**'Smack!'**

Sebastian gasped at the slight sting that suddenly burned his bottom. It didn't hurt badly, but it did sting a little, luckily it was already fading...

**'Smack!'**

"Ouch!" Sebastian yelped, kicking his legs as more fiery swats rained down on his backside.

**'Smack!' 'Smack!' 'Smack!'**

The sting was definitely_ not_ fading, which was bothering Sebastian greatly.

"Owww!" The demon whined, "Stop that!"

"Why should I?" Ciel retorted, smacking Sebastian again. He rained down all of his wrath onto Sebastian's backside. "You're a demon aren't you? You should be able to handle a little pain."

**'Smack!' 'Smack!' 'Smack!'**

"Ah! Stop, stop, stop!" Sebastian cried, pounding his fists into Ciel's legs. He was still stronger than any toddler his age, but at the moment his pain was outweighing his judgment.

"Quit whining! You destroyed all of my most important paperwork you little brat!" Ciel yelled, spanking him twice more.

"I'm not!" Sebastian protested. "I'm not a brat!" Tears streamed down his cheeks unbidden as he was continually punished, His breath coming out in hiccups.

"Yes you are!" Ciel scolded, putting more force behind his swats. "You've been nothing but annoying since you've turned into a baby!"

**'Smack!' 'Smack!' 'Smack!' 'Smack!' 'Smack!'**

Sebastian started sobbing uncontrollably, he couldn't stand the anger in Ciel's voice.

"I'm s-sorry...I'm a brat okay?!" Sebastian cried. "Ow! A-and a-annoying! Just stop it!"

Sebastian went limp in Ciel's lap, sobbing in pain and guilt. Ciel lessened the force behind his smacks and slowed down, still keeping rhythm.

"You...you're not a brat, Sebastian." Ciel told him. "Just hold still, we're almost done."

Sebastian sobbed and cried as Ciel delivered the last set and righted him, setting him on his feet in front of him. Sebastian continued crying softly, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Ciel grabbed his wrists quickly and pulled them away before he could get any ink in his eyes, and Sebastian hung his head, staring intently at the ground. Ciel shifted uncomfortably and glanced around, unsure of what to do now that the punishment was over. He was still angry at Sebastian for what he'd done, but had no idea what to do next. His eyes scanned the obsessively clean room and landed on the dark corner furthest from the door. Ciel released one of Sebastian's sticky hands, grimacing when he noticed the unsightly black stains on his shorts and hands that he knew would probably never come out.

Ciel led Sebastian to the corner and pushed him in, getting nothing but a quiet whimper and a post-cry shudder in return. Sebastian slowly sunk to his knees on he ground and stared at the floor, his eyes still watering slightly. Ciel was tempted to force him to stand, but the thought was gone when he saw the look of remorse and guilt on Sebastian's face. The demon's ink-stained hands were hovering slightly off the ground, as if he was afraid to touch anything, and his eyes were red and puffy, accenting his already blood colored irises.

"Stay here until I come get you, understand?" Ciel asked him, softening his voice.

"Yes, sir." Said Sebastian, his voice soft and timid, but not shy like before. His voice sounded much more forced and shaky.

Ciel felt the need to linger a bit longer but forced the feeling back, walking briskly out of the room to find Tanaka and change into fresh clothes.

As soon as Ciel left the room Sebastian pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and rubbed his hands on it, desperately trying to get the ink off of them. His eyes were still wet and itchy but he'd rather be a bit uncomfortable for a while than crying again from ink in his eyes. Sebastian shifted his weight, a bit surprised when he felt the sting in his backside start to heal, the pain fading slowly till only a dull ache remained.

Exactly half an hour after Sebastian's punishment Ciel reentered the room, not surprised to find Sebastian in the same spot as he'd left him, although he was now clutching a blackened handkerchief in his hand and had taken his arms out of the sleeves of his uniform jacket, leaving it on his shoulders.

"You may leave the corner now." Ciel told him, watching Sebastian glance up at him quickly before averting his eyes to the ground again. Sebastian wobbled a bit as he pushed himself up onto his stiff legs, dropping his hands to his sides and stepping away from the wall.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the younger child's behavior, confused as to why he was still acting guilty after he'd been punished.

"You aren't in trouble anymore Sebastian." Ciel tried, watching Sebastian look up at him with guilt ridden eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"You said that already." Ciel huffed in reply, shifting on his feet.

"I didn't mean it then."

The earl rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing Sebastian's wrist.

"I forgive you." Ciel said quickly, pulling Sebastian towards the door. "Now come on, let's take a bath, and your hands are filthy."

Sebastian's face instantly lit up and he giggled as they walked out of the room into the hallway.

"Yes, my lord!"

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate all your reviews and I love your support! See you in a week!**

**-Priscilla**


End file.
